AU: Dancers in a Club
by bitchdoilooklikeawizard
Summary: An adorable anonymous message was sent to me via Tumblr and the person wanted me to write an AU fic of Bo and Kenzi being dancers in a club and Lauren is the newly hired girl and they have to teach her. I just can't say no! :)


"Girls!" a man called. He clapped his hands together with great force, producing a sharp noise that startled the two girls. They looked up in his direction and jumped off the edge of the stage and walked over to him. "Girls, this is our newest addition— what did you say your name was, Hun?"

The blonde woman mumbled two inaudible syllables. One of the dancers, Bo, was so taken with the woman that she forgot all of her introductory phrases she'd planned on saying.

"Shit..." she muttered to herself. Kenzi, the other dancer, nudged Bo with her elbow, snapping her out of her trance.

"Dude, are you drooling? You might want to wipe that nice string of drool off your face before _she_ sees it," Kenzi snickered. Bo's hand shot up to her face and wiped around, only to find it dry. She shot a look at Kenzi. "I was joking!"

"Yeah," Bo replied through clenched teeth. "I see that."

Unaware of the blonde's watchful eyes, the two exchanged a few more words before turning to face the man once more. The woman tried to hold back an amused smile, but failed.

"Okay!" the man declared loudly, clapping his hands together once more, unaware of Bo and Kenzi's side conversation. "Girls, I want you to teach her to dance and do a good job. Remember this: good dancers bring in customers and customers make money. Money makes me happy and you don't like having an unhappy boss, right? Right. Okay."

The two dancers exchanged a look between themselves before nodding.

"Good. Now get going. Time is money and money—"

"We got it," Bo interrupted flatly.

"Good," the man nodded to them and walked away, leaving the blonde with them.

"Yeah, you'll get used to him..." Kenzi remarked, breaking the awkward silence. She shot a look to Bo, who was busy studying the floor. "He's just... Whatevs. You have any dance background? Like, any whatsoever?"

"Um—"

"No, wait," Kenzi interrupted. "What's your name? I'm sorry, I didn't catch it earlier. No need to yell, bitch!"

The woman looked shocked and Kenzi realized that she hadn't caught her reference to a movie quote.

"That's... from a movie. I swear. I wasn't trying to be rude so if you took any offence to that, _please_ wipe it away right now because I really didn't mean it in a hostile way. So anyway, what's your name?"

"Lauren," the woman replied with a small smile.

"Cool," Kenzi paused a beat. "Hey, you."

Bo looked up, knowing that Kenzi was talking to her.

"Hm?"

"Would you like to demonstrate our non-lack of manners and introduce us, Sugarcrotch?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Bo saw the woman cringe at Kenzi's affectionate nickname for her and felt slightly embarrassed.

"Bo," Bo stated tersely. "And Kenzi."

Lauren looked at the both of them separately before looking back at Bo and seeming to expect something.

"Uh, you'll just have to excuse my, uh... Socially-awkward friend. She's not usually like this," Kenzi laughed nervously. "Bo, take a seat. You need to."

"Is she, uh, is she okay?" Lauren asked, looking concerned as she watched Bo walk stiffly over to a seat and plop down.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I think so," Kenzi replied quickly. She eyed Lauren, trying to assess her, but failed.

"Bad break up?" Lauren inquired, hoping she wasn't being too forward.

"Nah, she's... single," Kenzi responded slowly, her mind thinking fast and processing the entire situation. "She's always kind of flown solo. Until she met me."

"Oh," Lauren nodded, looking slightly deflated.

Kenzi put two and two together and quickly added, "But you know, we're just really great _friends_."

She made sure to put extra stress on the word friends and watched Lauren's expression change for the brighter.

"Oh," Lauren responded with more animation. Kenzi nodded.

"So you ready to learn some moves?" Kenzi asked, flourishing her hands around her petite body. Lauren blinked. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes."

Kenzi then proceeded to show Lauren some basic dance moves and how to work her way around a pole. Bo looked away, uncomfortable with watching her friend dance so provocatively. She stared out the window and watched a green truck drive by and then a red car. She began counting the vehicles according to car or truck/SUV. She'd gotten up to six trucks/SUVs and seven cars when Kenzi interrupted her.

"Bo, you're the judge!" she exclaimed, pushing Lauren forward.

"Wha— Judge? Wait, what? Me?" Bo stuttered, taken by surprise.

"Yeah!" Kenzi said, walking behind Lauren and giving facial gestures to Bo.

"Uh, okay... Fine. Go ahead," Bo nodded to Lauren, her heart picking up its pace. Kenzi jumped down from the stage and took a seat to the left of Bo. She gave Lauren a reassuring smile and Lauren began to dance. Bo really didn't want to watch too closely, but she just couldn't help it. As soon as the blonde started, she couldn't tear her eyes away. Lauren entranced her further as her hips moved in fluid circles and her legs wrapped around the silver pole.

"Dude..." Kenzi whispered to Bo. Bo didn't react. Kenzi hissed, "Dude!"

Bo jolted and looked over at her.

"Dude, close your mouth or it'll dry out."

At first Bo thought Kenzi was only joking again until she realized that her mouth had gone slightly dry. She licked her lips and heard Kenzi snicker, but didn't bother shooting her a not-so-hostile glare. Bo squirmed in her seat, shifting her weight from side to side every so often while trying to ignore Kenzi's watching eyes.

"Had enough?" Kenzi asked with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Okay, Lauren! Bo says you're a solid _TEN!_"

Lauren's eyes looked to Bo's for confirmation and after a slight nudge from Kenzi, Bo nodded vigorously and smiled. Lauren's intense expression relaxed and she returned the smile.

"You're a fast learner," Bo remarked, rising to her feet. Kenzi followed her to the stage and they both got up on it together.

"Thanks," Lauren replied.

"Anyone _thirsty?_" Kenzi asked, winking at Bo out of Lauren's vision. "Anyway, don't mind me. I have to go number two. Or something. Maybe I have to pee."

The two other women stared at Kenzi for her blunt honesty.

"What? Have you never heard the word 'pee' before? You know, to take a leak. To water a tree. To urinate. To cry from one's—"

"Okay, we got it, Kenz," Bo chuckled. Kenzi smiled before turning to leave. After a few strides she turned back around and called to Bo, "Bo, you gotta teach Lauren the rest, you know..."

"Wait, but Kenz—"

"Mm, the porcelain pony is waiting for me!" Kenzi cried out dramatically. "I'll come back some day! I promise! I'll be faithful! I'll think of you every day I'm gone, I'll—"

"Is that your way of saying that you're constipated?" Lauren piped in.

"Sure," Kenzi called as she rounded the corner of the wall.

"So... What is it that you have to teach me?" Lauren asked, stepping closer to Bo.

"Well, sometimes people like to have dancers dance up on them, right?"

Lauren nodded.

"Well, there are also people who like dancers who dance up on each other— but with that pole there, obviously. So I kind of need to get you used to it..." Bo trailed off.

"Oh?" Lauren's eyebrows raised with curiosity.

"Yeah. I'll admit that it's uncomfortable, but you know. Whatever brings in the money..." Bo murmured. "I mean, it's not much to learn."

A beat of silence.

"You basically just pretend you're grinding in a club and the pole isn't there," Bo stated quickly. "I don't really know how else to explain it."

"I don't really go clubbing," Lauren responded quietly. "But I can guess you could um... show me how it's done..."

"Oh, uh, sure. You just kind of um..."

Bo pulled her in close, pressing her chest Lauren's back and lightly resting her chin on her shoulder, hoping she hadn't crossed any boundaries.

"And you use the same kind of hip movements... It's just... Something you gotta feel for yourself, you know? Whatever feels right..."

Bo began to roll her hips and tried not to focus too hard on Lauren's grinding into them or the way her ass rubbed against her thighs.

"This feels pretty right," Lauren answered after a few moments, instantly embarrassed. Bo didn't reply. "But um... I thought you were going to teach me with the pole?"

Bo pulled away immediately, realizing her error.

"I mean, not that I didn't mind that though," Lauren added quickly, a smile spreading across her face.

Bo looked shyly at the floor before answering, "Well, you'd eventually have to know that too anyway... But for the record, I didn't mind that either."

"But it's basically the same with the pole," Bo sighed, tearing her eyes away from Lauren's. "And I'm not going to show you that for two reasons: one, it's the same thing and two, it'd ruin the—"

Bo cut herself off before she could say 'moment,' but Lauren filled in the blank in her head and nodded with a smile. Bo saw Lauren pull out her phone to check something before placing it back.

"Should we check on Kenzi? She's been gone a while..."

"I'm sure she's fine," Bo assured her with a knowing smile. Lauren hesitantly accepted Bo's reply.

"So, um, since I'm hired now... When's lunch?" Lauren asked.

"Uh..." Bo stalled while she checked her phone for the time. "Right now. Some of us eat here while others go home, but it's really your own preference—"

"Hm. Well... I think I'd like to eat out," Lauren responded with a smirk.

"I bet you WOULD like that," Kenzi chuckled to herself from behind the wall. She couldn't help but eavesdrop the entire time. Bo heard the echo of her whisper and made a mental note to first thank her then kill her later, but Lauren seemed not to hear it.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Bo murmured. Bo realized what she'd said and then realized that Lauren hadn't actually invited her to come with her.

"Do you want to come?" Lauren asked. "With me?"

"Yeah, I'd love to," Bo exclaimed. Kenzi did a silent fist pump and covered her mouth with one hand to suppress a scream of excitement for Bo.

"Great," Lauren smiled lightheartedly. "And who knows? If I like you, maybe this'll become a regular thing. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah," Bo replied. "It sounds wonderful."


End file.
